One Is Enough
by Basic Trainer
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and two particular trainers are in important battles. They both love each other but neither of them knows it. What will happen when a friend to both has had enough and wants to bring them together?


**Here a one shot for Valentine's Day. The idea came to me on Monday and this is the best I can do with it. Hope you like it.**

* * *

One Is Enough

After years of training and competing 24 year old May Maple had finally achieved her dream of becoming a Top Co-Ordinator, having won the Hoenn Grand Festival and now she was in the Final round of the Kanto Grand Festival hoping to gain the title for Kanto's Contest Circuit. It was Valentine's Day and because of that the Grand Festival was themed, the Co-Ordinators had to show some aspect of love during their appeals. For May's appeal, Glaceon had encased herself in an ice heart, filling it with Attract and used Mirror Coat pulsing the light given off to make it look like the heart was beating, she even hit the ground with Iron Tail to create the sound of a heartbeat. To end the appeal Glaceon used Hidden Power to break the heart open and release the hearts from Attract. The final round of the Grand Festival had ended and silence had fallen over the Contest Hall as everyone waited to hear the verdict of the battle. The points where exactly the same and both Pokémon were on their last legs, a single blow no matter how powerful would decide the match.

"This has been a beautiful and action packed battle, truly worthy of a Grand Festival Final." Announced Lilian, the MC for the competition. She touched her ear piece as the results came in. "We have our winner and she is MAY MAPLE!" The crowds roared in approval as May and Blaziken bowed before they walked up to their opponents. Second place went to a woman called Holly, she had red hair and fair skin along with a kind smile and green eyes. Holly was thanking her Infernape for his hard work during the battle, promising to give him some extra poffins later.

"Congratulations, May." Holly said extending her hand out. May smiled and shook Holly's hand, they'd only met when the Festival started but had become friends quickly.

"Thanks Holly, that was one of the best battles I've ever had." May said. A couple of minutes later May had returned Blaziken to her Pokéball and was awarded the Ribbon Cup before making her way to her changing room. Being a Top Co-Ordinator meant that May had a private changing room instead of the cubicles that she used to change in with other Co-Ordinators. As she walked down the corridor she could see a number of bouquets against the wall by her door. She sighed, one of the drawbacks of being a Top Co-Ordinator was that she kept getting flowers and gifts from fans along with requests from men and what May thought was a surprising amount of women for a date, autograph and a few more perverted ones asking for dirty photographs or pieces of her clothes. May picked up some of the flowers and walked into her room, she stopped in the doorway when she flicked the light switch on.

The room was filled to the brim with hundreds, maybe thousands, of red roses. Before she left to go to the stage for the Final the room had been empty except for a dressing table, a TV and a chair, it wasn't much but it had the basic needs covered. May had gotten a phone call asking if there was anything she needed but she declined the offer, she'd heard that some Co-Ordinators asked for expensive wines, chocolates and other strange things, apparently one had even asked for a wild Gardevoir to sing to him between battles.

May pinched the bridge of her nose as the overwhelming aroma of the roses assaulted her senses, she didn't even need to open the enormous card that faced the door to know who the roses were from. The envelope of the card didn't have her name on it all it said was 'Be My Valentine' in cursive writing. She was starting to get annoyed by the amount of times things like this happened, she wouldn't mind if it was from someone else like a certain Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town. Her thought of Ash distracted her from the flowers, she'd had a crush on him since they first met but after travelling with him for a couple of weeks and a conversation with Brock she knew that her feeling might never be returned. That was part of the reason she first went to Johto, to try and get over her feelings, to move on from him but that never happened. She'd gone to Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup and to try and get some Closure but meeting him again only made her feelings stronger, even now her feelings near overpowered her whenever she thought of him. While she was jealous and worried that Dawn might have feelings for Ash too, she eventually confided in Dawn after finding out that the blunette was interested in one of her rival Co-Ordinators. May never found out who it was but from the way Dawn spoke about them it didn't sound like Kenny or Nando, it almost sounded like Dawn was talking about a girl. May was snapped out of her thought as she took a step into the room and was hit by the strength of the fragrance from the roses.

"Why can't he take a hint?" May asked out loud, not expecting an answer. Drew kept sending her flower and gifts asking her to go out with him and admit that he was her true love but she rejected him at every turn, though he still wouldn't give up. May pushed some of the roses out of the way so she had some space to put the Ribbon Cup and the flowers she had picked up from outside. She then went out and retrieved the rest of the flowers, May picked up a remote and flicked on the TV to have some background noise while she got changed. On the TV was a Pokémon battle but it wasn't any ordinary battle it was one for the Kanto Championship. That was part of the reason why the Grand Festival was being held in Viridian City instead of the Indigo Plateau this year.

* * *

"And Torterra is down." Screamed Freddie O'Martian, "This is without a doubt the best battle I've seen since the current Champion wrestled the title away from Lance. The winner and still Champion of Kanto is Ash Ketchum !" The crowd erupted in cheers as Ash thanked Charizard for his hard work and returned him to take a long rest. Ash walked across the field to his opponent and offered his hand. Ash had been Champion for a couple of years and had beaten Lance when he was 25, now he was 27 and had fended off a number of attempts from trainers trying to take his title.

"Great battle Paul." He said smiling, Paul scowled at him for a minute before his mouth twitched and turned into a smile. Paul took Ash's hand shaking it, when Ash became Champion Kanto was separated from Johto's Champion and Elite 4 so Ash had to create his own Elite. He made it different to every other Elite 4 there was, each member used a variety of types like a normal trainer not a single type. This made the Kanto League the strongest League there was, Ash's Elite 4 consisted of Tyson, Harrison, Ritchie and Paul. Paul being the last member of the Elite and Tyson being the first.

"Yeah it was but next time I'll beat you so keep that Championship warm for me." Paul said, Ash laughed and released Paul's hand.

"We'll see Paul, we'll see. You only got passed four of my Pokémon and they only get stronger after that. I'm not going to sit around either, I'm going to keep getting stronger." They released each other hand and gave one last wave to the crowds before turning and leaving the field, Paul went back to the challenger's locker room while Ash went to his private locker room which also acted as his office. He passed the Pokéballs containing Sceptile, Blastoise, Snorlax and Infernape to Nurse Joy who was waiting to take the Pokémon, Ash kept Charizard's Pokéball as fire type hadn't taken much damage during the battle and Pikachu was ever present on his shoulder. Since he was a Champion he not only had to accept any challenge put to him but he also had to keep up to date on any disturbances in the region.

As he opened the door Pikachu jumped from his shoulder, Ash flicked on the light and walked up to his desk sighing at the amount of papers sat on top of it. They were all requests from school, battle academies and other places asking for him to make an appearance, Ash then spotted a sack on the floor and groaned. He knew it was going to be full of fan letters and while he didn't mind them it got a little boring reading the same things over and over again. Things like 'battle me', 'teach me', 'can I meet your Pikachu' there were even some marriage proposals. A few of the letter didn't make sense to Ash a couple saying thing along the lines of 'How big's your Diglett?' he didn't know why people asked stuff like that because he didn't have a Diglett.

Pikachu jumped on to the desk knocking the radio on with his tail, as the sounds came from the speakers Ash could tell that it was the news and started to shrug off his jacket so he could start going through the paperwork, even though he didn't want to. His mind drifted back to the battle thinking that his Pokémon seemed to have been battling harder than they usually did as if they wanted to end the battle as soon as possible.

"We'll repeat the headlines for anyone just tuning in. The winner of the Kanto Ribbon Cup is May Maple from Petalburg City, the woman known as the Princess of Hoenn." The News Reader said. Ash's head snapped round to look at the radio. "Miss Maple now has 2 Ribbon Cups to her name and looks set to challenge the Johto Contest circuit next. So watch out any Co-Ordinators going to Johto you're in for some stiff competition." Ash smiled happy to hear that May was living her dream, he then had an idea he hadn't seen May since before he'd become Champion, it was when he'd returned home from Kalos that he'd last seen her and that was . She'd had a party when she won the Hoenn Grand Festival but he couldn't make it as he'd won the Kanto Championships around the same time and wasn't allowed to leave the Indigo Plateau until Lance and Mr. Goodshow had fully instructed him in the procedures and responsibilities of being a Champion, not even for a few hours. He then had an idea, he fixed his jacket which had stopped halfway down his arms, straightened his hat and ran for the door.

"Come on Pikachu, let's go see May." Ash said, Pikachu smiled and flicked the radio off as he jumped from the desk, Ash thought he saw Pikachu smirk but dismissed it as a smile. He closed the door behind him and ran down the corridor, passing Ritchie telling him that he'd be gone for a few hours at least. Ash didn't bother waiting to hear Ritchie's reply as he burst out of the tunnel that led the field and called out Charizard.

"Charizard, I know you've a bit tired but can you get me to Viridian City quickly?" Ash asked, Charizard snorted some smoke out of his nose before sending a Flamethrower across Ash's face.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ash coughed weakly as Charizard lowered himself down so Ash could climb on his back. Pikachu smiled at Charizard, who winked in return Ash saw this but didn't know why they did it, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind as Pikachu jumped onto Charizard's neck, holding the fire type's horns as the three of them took to the skies.

* * *

May had just finished getting changed when she heard Ash's name come from the TV, she smiled but also felt sad. She hadn't seen Ash in years and had been upset when he called to say he couldn't get to her party for winning the Hoenn Grand Festival. She expected Ash to have a party to celebrate becoming Champion but nothing happened, he was so busy learning what Champions had to do other than battle that he hadn't had a day off since he'd won. She spent a couple of minutes sorting out the flowers she'd brought into the changing room, she'd send a few bunches home along with the Ribbon Cup before going straight to Johto to prepare for the next Grand Festival. She attached a note to the roses Drew had sent saying 'Not Interested, Return to Sender'. She turned to leave the room when something caught her eye, she moved some of the roses out of the way to find a single snow white Tulip with a small pink note attached to it. May picked up the Tulip smelling it before lifting the note, the writing looked rushed and it was hard to read but she could make out what it said. Written in red ink was 'If you want to be my Valentine then meet me outside the Viridian City Gym at 2 o'clock.' There wasn't a signature on the note, she knew it was a little risky to do so but curiosity got the better of her as she decided to go and see who had sent the flower. If anything happened she had her Pokémon with her so she'd be safe.

May left room carrying the flower still enjoying the fragrance, she had a smile on her lips and a spring in her step as she made her way to the Gym there was still some time before 2 o'clock so she half walked and half skipped out of the Contest Hall oblivious to anyone who might've been watching her. _'This is all you need to show how you feel, not hundreds of flowers just one. One is enough.'_ May thought as she made her way to her secret admirer.

* * *

The people around the Viridian City Pokémon Centre looked up when they heard a monstrous roar descending from the skies was a large Charizard. As Charizard landed Ash jumped off his back, with Pikachu jumping from the fire type's head on to Ash's shoulder.

"Did you really have to roar that loud? If you keep doing that I'm going to go deaf." Ash said rubbing Charizard's neck. Charizard answered by letting out a little ball of fire in Ash's direction. "Yeah, yeah I know. You do what you want. Return for now and take a long rest." Ash held up a Pokéball and Charizard vanished in a flash of red light. Ash pulled his hat down to cover his face, he didn't want anyone to recognise him, he went into the Pokémon Centre and handed Charizard's Pokéball over to Nurse Joy. Pikachu took the peak of Ash's hat in his mouth and pulled it off the raven haired trainers head. Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder and ran for the Pokémon Centre's door.

"Hey Pikachu, give me my hat back!" Ash shouted as he took off after the electric type. Pikachu ran through the doors and led Ash on a merry chase around Viridian City, eventually leading him to Gym. Pikachu took Ash down alleyways and through backstreets making sure he avoided being spotted or stopped by anyone. As they got to the Gym Pikachu slowed to a stop and allowed Ash to take his hat back.

"What did you do that for?" Ash asked placing his hat back on his head, Pikachu just smirked and waited for what was going to happen next.

"I Will!" Ash heard a woman's voice shout, he turned to look where the voice came from. As he looked around he saw May come running towards him. Ash smiled and opened his mouth to greet her when she jumped into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and planting her lips on to his. The power of the kiss surprised Ash, it made his heart feel like it had burst into flames and was trying to break out of his chest. He was shocked by the feeling of May's lips as they caressed his own, to him they felt like warm silk and tasted like the sweetest strawberry.

* * *

A few minutes earlier

May arrived at the Gym a few minute before 2 o'clock and was waiting for whoever had sent the Tulip. She wore a small smile as she sniffed the flower again enjoying the aroma and the feel of the petals on her nose. She waited for a few more minutes until she heard a man's voice.

"What did you do that for?"

May spun around and saw Ash putting his hat back on his head, she looked at the Tulip then to Ash and finally back to the Tulip. The small smile on her lips grew as she thought, _I can't believe it's him. This had better not be a dream._

"I Will!" May shouted as she ran towards Ash, she watched as he turned and smiled at her. Not waiting for him to say anything, once she was close enough she leapt into his arms and kissed him, tangling her fingers in his hair as her arms encircled his neck. May put all her hidden emotions into the kiss wanting Ash to know exactly how she felt towards him. His lips felt firm and hot against hers, she couldn't work out what they tasted like all she knew was that she would never be able to get enough of them. _I can't believe it,_ she thought, love and joy overflowing from her heart and soul, _it's finally happened._

As Ash adjusted to the feeling of May pressing against him and the crushing force of her lips, he responded in kind one hand grasping May's hip and the other positioned on the back of her head. The softness of her hair and the heat from her body spurred Ash on, he pulled her closer and held her tight to his body. His hand knocked a Pokéball from her waist, as the ball hit the ground it burst open and released Glaceon. The ice type looked around wondering what was happening, she turned and her mouth dropped open when she saw May and Ash kissing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Pikachu smiling, she tore her eyes away from the two trainers and walked towards Pikachu.

* * *

(Pokémon Language Translator Activated)

"What's going on?" she asked. Pikachu jumped slightly, his focus had been on the happiness he could see in Ash's face.

"Oh, hi Glaceon." Pikachu replied, he pointed to the Tulip in May's hand. "See that flower. I sent it to May."

"Why?" Pikachu smiled and pointed to the two trainers

"To get them together. I know May's loved Ash for a while."

"I know it's been so obvious but Ash never noticed."

"Yeah, that's because he's an idiot. He's in love with May but he's too stupid to work it out for himself and no-one would tell him. I mean he's like a brother to me and I love him but he's thicker than a Snorlax's stomach after an all you can eat dinner. When I heard that May was coming to Kanto I hatched a plan, I knew that May would get to the Grand Festival and I knew that this was a special day for love. I didn't plan on Ash being challenged to a battle though, so I shared my plan with his other Pokémon so they fought harder than ever during the battle. I sent May the flower and wrote the note telling her to meet here at 2 o'clock but I didn't put a name on the note. I knew May would come because she never could resist a mystery, the hard part was getting Ash here. After his battle I 'accidentally' turned on his radio so he could here that the Grand Festival was happening and when he heard May's name…"

"He came running." Glaceon finished.

"Well technically flying, the next part was how to get him to the Gym so I stole his hat and ran." Pikachu said, Glaceon giggled. She took a couple of steps closer to Pikachu and licked his cheek, getting a small shock. The shock didn't hurt, it only tickled making her giggle again.

"Be my Valentine?" she asked hopefully. Pikachu smiled at her and nuzzled his cheek to her enjoying the coolness of her fur.

"Always and forever." He replied.

(Pokémon Language Translator Deactivated)

* * *

Ash and May separated with a gasp as they fought to fill their lungs with air again. Both of them felt light-headed from lack of breath and the power of the kiss.

"Will what?" Ash asked, confused but incredibly happy.

"Be your Valentine." May answered, moving one arm from around his neck, showing him the Tulip and note.

"I didn't send that."

"You didn't?" May said starting to feel embarrassed and sad. She started to move away but couldn't because Ash's arms were still holding her tightly. "Well, can I be your Valentine anyway?" She asked hopefully. Ash smiled and rested his forehead on May's.

"Only if I can be yours." Ash whispered, May smiled and went to kiss Ash again even harder than before but stopped when she saw Pikachu talking to Glaceon and gesturing towards her and Ash.

"Pikachu," May started, "did you send this?" Pikachu nodded, feeling pride in his actions. May's smile widened as new love, admiration and respect for the electric type filled her heart. "Thank you." She said sincerely, she leaned in to kiss Ash but stopped and looked Ash dead in the eye. "When did Pikachu learn to write and send a flower?" Both trainers turned to stare at Pikachu who just smirked as if to say, 'That's my secret.'

"Want to know something?" Ash asked, pulling May's attention away from the Pokémon. May nodded as she stared in to his eyes, sapphire blue meeting chocolate brown. "I don't care." He smiled and kissed May again, both of them became lost in a different world.

A world where nothing existed, no time, no space, no light, no dark only them, their lips and the unending bliss from a declaration of their love for each other, the sweetest and most loving kiss in all of creation.

* * *

**And that's the end, review and let me know what you think.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Until Next Time**

**Basic Trainer**


End file.
